


The force of a crush

by SaSatan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Kate's mentioned a few times, M/M, Mechanic!Derek, Mutual Pining, mechanic!Laura, warning: I know nothing about star wars, yeah I don't know what I was thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles crashes on a foreign planet, the Hale sibling the only ones around. Feelings happens. And lots of bickering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The force of a crush

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that mostly when I was half asleep. So sorry for those terrible mistakes.

Stiles was screwed. His tl-1800 freighter wouldn't show his position, his radar broken for hours.

He will crash, he knows it, but he can manoeuvre his ship so, that he won't die. Probably.

To be honest, he's a little disappointed. In stories it was always described as something breathtaking and scary, when a ship is about to crash, with all the alarming noises and the rattling of the ship.

But his ship is depressingly quiet, no panicked voice from his intercommunication system, no heartbreaking goodbyes. It was just Stiles, trying to swerve his ship to the right, his radar blank and a robotic, calm, female voice telling him to please leave the ship.

Stiles knows he should be glad that everything is so calm and not make him stressed out, but damn, at least once his life can be like in one of those books, or not?

His disappointed thoughts stopped once he hit the ground, the crash rattling his whole body.

Stiles firstly checked if he'd still in one piece, not bleeding or a bigger wound that needs to be treated.

When he only discovered scratches on his arm, where he hit himself earlier on the day, frantically explaining to his father that he needs to rest after a minor heart attack.

Of course he wasn't listening. No one listens to Stiles, even after it proved to be right. 

Stiles took of the seat belt, climbing off of his chair and went to check if the ship has any big damages.

Obviously, it won't work anymore if the motor has some missing pieces. 

At least he still has enough provisions. For a day. He needs to find a mechanic or a place that would let him stay. Stiles should have enough money.

So he left his ship, nearly breaking his head while jumping down.

His breath was knocked out, the sight before him indescribable, everything was just so green.

Stiles forgot his actual goal, walking into the forest, touching the trees he passes by. Taking his time to look closely at the plants and trees, smelling with interest at some flowers.

 

He isn't sure how long he walked, nor did he know how high the sun already was when he started to walk, but now, after the fifth time of dripping over a root of sorts, Stiles realized how dark it got. Not knowing if there humans or something around here, friendly creatures to not eat him or where his ship is.

Stiles was on the verge of breaking down, not knowing if he can go home ever again, if he will survive this, what he's supposed to do now.

 

So deep in his thoughts that he didn't saw a man a few feet away, collecting few herbs together, freezing midair, staring at him. Stiles chocked back a sob and let himself fall on the spot, made himself comfortable on the slight damp earth.

~*~

Derek didn't know what to do. Is he supposed to help? Should he ask what's wrong? So far he knows Laura and he were the only one on this side of the forest, only wild animals running around between those trees.

Putting the herbs in his bag, looking around, maybe it's a prank of Laura? Or worse, from Erica, who shouldn't be here, having an infant to take care of, but Derek wouldn't put it pass her. She could pull it of, without being present. Boyd is like her personal, evil, sidekick.

But he couldn't see anyone, so maybe, just this once, that's not a prank and someone needs help.

Taking a few steps closer to the man, Dereks back hanging from his right shoulder, his right hand holding the strap, Derek remembered about Kate, how she was also 'helpless' and 'scared'. 

He knows that it's very doubtful, that the story could repeat, the only person this man could kill besides him was his big sister. But thinking about it realistic doesn't make his painful, beating heart feel better, it makes him anxious and nearly sick, his left hand now clutching his upper stomach.  
Derek thought of just turning around and let this man stay here in the damb, dark forest.

Of course, the man already heard him and was already walking to him, his smile brighten his whole face, nearly the whole clearing.

Maybe being along with his sister for so long made him desperate, because obviously Derek can't find that ridiculous nose adorable. Or those moles. Those eyes are a complete new level or ridiculousness.

That man is just ridiculous. No one should look like a baby giraffe and still be attractive. Derek needs to visit other planets, meet people.

The thought alone is exhausting, so Derek accepted his fate and just groan, thinking of ways to shake off this man.  
Before something unnecessary happens. Like develop a crush. On a stranger.

Because that went so well the last time.

~*~

Stiles is very well aware that he's talking way too much and way too fast. The stranger, who's just gorgeous and maybe later he will go into details just how gorgeous he is and what he wants to do with that man, went from annoyed to confused to fascinated.  
At the end he looked lost, though.

So Stiles forced himself to stop, take a deep breath and just say what happened to his ship.

"Yeah hi, I'm Stiles and my ship crashed and now it's kinda broken and maybe you can help me find a mechanic? Or at least show me to the city."

Now the stranger just looks panicked. Is that a bad sign? 

Before he can ask, the man took a calming breathe, the slow inhale obvious, saying there is no city, town or even a village for the next 200 or so miles.

The slip that he's a mechanic like his sister, was obviously not supposed to happen, his mouth snapping shut and his eyes wide.

Stiles wanted to play it off, really, not acknowledge what the man said, but in this situation?  
It's already dark, the next civilization is way too far, his ship is broken; and here he is, the only other human being who's at the same time a mechanic. Really, this man is his only way to get home. His only hope if you want it sappy.

But the man clearly wants him gone, even sounds like he's growling, ran around, wanted to shake him off, but Stiles didn't give up, staying close and talked all the way, till they reached a cozy, little cabin, just the way you know from stories.

A woman came out, a look of pure excitement on her face.

The man made a pitful sound like he's suffering a great deal.

 

~*~

Laura, as he learned, was a very eccentric person, loud and knows what she wants.

Derek not so much, he was calm and quiet, he had his funny moments, his dry humor made Stiles more than once fall on the floor. He was also very distant at first, never trying to even answer to Stiles ramble.

After three weeks, though, Derek started to losen up. He's not on alert like at first, he looks like he can sleep again.

The reason why Stiles still stays at the Hales was thanks to Laura, who refused to let Stiles go, she would go insane with just her brother.

And after a month Stiles and Derek became friends. Sort of.

It started innocently, Stiles asked Derek why he won't eat something he cooked, Derek would answer with something witty. Of course, Stiles says something sarcastic right back. They start to bicker. For the rest of the night, even day, when they started early.

~*~

Laura loved it. Not only is it loud again, but Derek started to laugh again, which she missed dearly.

Their fights are funny, so she even followed them around when those two couldn't stay still and went from room to room, started early in the morning.

It mostly started with Derek doing his usual work out in the morning, starting with some stretches, similar to yoga, as Stiles practically fell out of the bathroom, the little space between bathroom and living room not existing for those two, who one could say they are joined by the hip, Stiles nearly dripped over Derek and so it started.

They didn't call each other bad names, just the usual "you clumsy baby" and "your eyebrows can talk more than you".

Derek went inside the bathroom to take a shower, his work out disturbed, but Stiles still yelled through the door, while Derek yelled right back. At one point, when Derek dared to insult Stiles' hair, Stiles gasped and looked at Laura with wide eyes and his mouth wide open, the door banged against the well as Stiles nearly ripped the door from the hinge.

Laura expected now that Derek would yell loudly that he should leave right now, that he's naked, something after the silent moment.

But the water still was running, Stiles started to argue that his hair does not look stupid, Derek scoffed and kept arguing. Both of them in the bathroom. While Dereks in the shower.

And then the water stopped, they still were bickering and laughing, then they both went out, Derek only with a towel around his hip, Stiles besides him, both of them going to Dereks bed.

For now they are arguing about a book series, Stiles hit Derek a few times, purely on accident by the way he apologised.

Derek never helped in the kitchen, clumsy in his own way, but he helped when Stiles asked, their bicker stopped for the last two hours when they sit closely, reading together a book, which is just way too cute and too domestic that Laura actually had to look away.  
Then, around eight pm Stiles whispered, honest to everything holy, whispered, as not to disturb their little world, if Derek wants to help to cook their dinner, Laura already took a deep breath to be ready to comand Derek to help, but her breath was wasted, going out like a dead balloon, as Derek nodded.

It was shocking.

~*~

The next weeks were the same, with a little difference. Stiles asked Derek to fix his ship.  
That would start an actual fight, which always saddens Laura, it got too quiet, the tension between those two suffocating and Stiles food didn't taste half as good as usual.

One of them would bring a book and let himself fall on the couch, next to the other and silently ask for forgiveness.

Laura has to actually leave them alone, because the moment they both smile at the other you need sunglasses.

It went like this for about a month and a half, then it stopped. Stiles content with his situation.

Laura just never understood why Stiles didn't ask her to help him? She told Stiles she can do it, is even a little better than Derek, but Stiles would only shrug and wander off to find Derek in the woods.

How they find each other is a mystery for Laura.

~*~

Another month passed, their bicker went down to teases and make the other laugh harder.

Derek knew by now that Stiles would never hurt them like Kate, treat them like Kate did.

And still, he reacted badly when Stiles asked for his help, the fear of Stiles hurting them changed into a feat of never seeing Stiles again, but he stopped, and Derek believed that he hurt Stiles in some ways, but Stiles didn't change, never asked Laura. Even going so far as to smile more often.

Derek is aware that his crush he developed at first turned into something deeper and stronger.

So he talked to Laura about it, running his finger through Stiles, stupid hair he doesn't care what he says, while the other took a nap on his lap.

Laura grinned like a mad person, told him that it's a great feeling. She already knew, teased him how obvious it is.  
Her grin getting smaller, a fond smile, when not even sad, Laura took both her hands and took his free, left hand in hers, told him to cherish it and let go.

With a last squeeze of his hand, Laura left him alone with Stiles on his lap, a last pat on his head.

Derek will never admit it that he had tears in his eyes.

~*~

Stiles felt a light change in Derek, but it wasn't a bad kind, just a change of behaviour. Smiles more, stays closer, makes Stiles also stay quieter, cuddling on the couch, with Derek nearly hidden in his chest, while Stiles' legs are wrapped around Dereks.

A few weeks after that change, Derek told him to close his eyes and not to open it, not even once. He has a surprise, he said.

Stiles trusted him enough that Derek won't kill him now in the woods, so he did as he was told.

After a long walk, Derek finally said he can open his eyes, which he immediately did and saw his ship, some dents gone. He turned to Derek, who's ears were red, frowned at the damb earth.

"I fixed it."

Stiles was silent for two minutes, or more, before he jumped around, yelling at this ship "My baby! I missed you!", earning a scoff from Derek.

Turning around, with a determined look on his, which made Derek flinch a bit, Stiles ran to Derek and hugged him, explaining in one, deep breathe why he needs to go now, his best friend needs those medicaments for his patients, needs to go sure his father knows he's still alive.

Derek nodded, tears in his eyes, he wanted to let go of Stiles, but Stiles took his face in his hands and crashed their lips together, their nose knocking on each others, Stiles groaned and wanted to ran away, but the laughing Derek stopped him on his wrist, turned him around again and kissed Stiles, this time without pain.

~*~ 

Stiles left afterwards, Laura tryed to make Derek feel better, but without luck.

He promised he will back though, so Laura let him be sad for the time being.

It does suck, after months of dancing around each other and then to get together just so the one can leave? Yeah, super sucks.

And then Stiles is back, staying for a long time, Laura, of course, was happy.

Till they started to be all lovey dovey, cuddling on the couch, smooches here and there. Always touching the other.

It was disturbing and sad. And very disgusting.

Urgh, the worst, she's the older sister, doesn't she has a right to have her own relationship?


End file.
